Edward Nygma (Gotham)
Edward Nygma es un brillante científico forense que trabajaba para el DPGC que prefiere hablar constantemente haciendo acertijos. Luego de cometer un asesinato atravesó por una etapa de cambio que lo llevó a convertirse en un asesino por elección. Eventualmente él inculpó a Gordon por un asesinato, pero cuando la verdad salió a la luz Ed fue arrestado y enviado al Asilo Arkham. Es interpretado por Cory Michael Smith. Primera Temporada Un hombre diferente Edward Nygma es un joven científico forense que obtuvo su título tras graduarse de la universidad de Gotham City. Cuando Harvey Bullock y James Gordon comienzan a investigar la balas que uso el asesino de Thomas y Martha Wayne ellos recurren a él, quien no puede evitar hacerles unos cuantos acertijos antes de dar respuestas por lo que Bullock le sugiere que busque ayuda para resolver esa compulsión.Pilot Sus conocimientos forenses son de ayuda para Gordon y Bullock para resolver varios casos, sin embargo él continúa sufriendo los malos tratos de Harvey. Arkham Ante la aparición de una droga llamada Viper en las calles de Gotham, Edward comienza a sentirse fascinado por los estragos que esta ocasiona tanto en la ciudad como en las personas que la consumían. Usando sus conocimientos él consigue averiguar a ciencia cierta los efectos secundarios que la droga tenía en las personas que la consumían y los provee de información sobre el único lugar en Gotham donde podía ser desarrolla: los laboratorios de WellZin, una compañía subsidiaria de Wayne Enterprises. Viper Edward continúa con su fascinación por los casos notorios de asesino en serie. En ese tiempo él centra su atención en Kristin Kringle, la joven encargada de la sala de archivos del DPGC.Spirit of the Goat Edward continúa demostrando una creciente obsesión por los casos más particulares que le toca investigar al DPGC. Su curiosidad lo lleva a practicar autopsias sin autorización,The Mask al mismo tiempo que continua tratando de conquistar con su inteligencia a Kristin, sin embargo cuando el detective Flass se interpone en su camino él termina descubriendo que la joven lo consideraba un “raro”. What The Little Bird Told Him Los intentos de Edward por enamorar a Kristin Kringle continúan a pesar de las burlas del detective Flass. Cuando una carta de amor escrita de su autoria cae en manos del detective todos se burlan de él, sin embargo Kristen termina diciéndole que aquello fue algo lindo. Welcome back, Jim Gordon Medidas extremas Edward es suspendido por la Capitana Essen luego de que es encontrado realizando otra autopsia sin autorización. Para remediar su problema él ingresa al vestuario del DPGC y llena el casillero del Jefe forense con partes humanas. Cuando el forense es arrestado él es reinstituido.The fearsome Dr. Crane En el momento en que Oswald Cobblepot visita inesperadamente el DPGC buscando a Jim Gordon, Edward decide abordarlo debido a su fascinación por ese peculiar personaje. Fiel a su personalidad él trata de ser simpático con Cobblepot pero este, mordazmente, lo aparta de su camino.The Scarecrow Para su pesar luego que de Flass es arrestado por corrupción, Kristin inicia una relación con otro oficial de policía. Everyone has a Cobblepot Con el DPGC encargado en atrapar al Ogro, Edward nota varias heridas en el cuerpo de Kristin debido a su relación con el oficial Dougherty. Indignado por aquello él trata de persuadirlo para que dejase de lastimarla, sin embargo solo recibe burlas por parte del oficial. Una noche Edward estaciona su automóvil fuera de la casa de Kristin a la espera de Dougherty. Al verlo llegar borracho él decide confrontarlo, pero al recibir un golpe en el estomago Ed inexplicablemente saca un cuchillo y apuñala a Dougherty hasta dejarlo tendido en la calle. Acto seguido él se marcha con una sonrisa en el rostro. Under the Knife Tras deshacerse del cadáver de Dougherty él trata de convencer a Kristin de que su novio la abandonó enviándole una carta con un mensaje oculto en que se sugería a sí mismo como su compañero ideal de vida. The Anvil or the Hammer Cuando Kristin se percata del mensaje la paranoia se apodera de Nygma debido a su temor por ser descubierto. Aquella situación le produce un quiebre mental que le facilita el nacimiento a otra personalidad dentro de su ser. All Happy Families are alike Segunda temporada La doble personalidad En pocas semanas la nueva y sumamente confiada personalidad de Nygma se apodero de su mente, haciéndole tener alucinaciones en los momentos menos oportunos, pidiéndole siempre ir a por Kristin antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Damned If You Do Luego de eso continuó teniendo problemas para invitar a Kristin a una cita y con cada intento fallido recibía una nueva burla de su doble personalidad. No obstante cuando un grupo de maníacos irrumpió en el DPGC para desatar una masacre él no dudó en salvar a su amada de las balas. Knock, Knock En una explosión de coraje generada por su otra identidad, Ed fue hasta Kristin y la invitó a cenar a su departamento. Increíblemente ella aceptó y la cita transcurrió de manera amena. Sin embargo, en un momento él cometió el error de mencionar que el oficial Dougherty estaba muerto. Eso, más una nueva intervención de su doble personalidad, complicaron la noche pero cuando Kristin lo escuchó hablando solo él decidió confesarle que tenía una voz en la cabeza que le evitaba comportarse de manera rara. Aquello le resultó tierno a la joven y ambos finalmente terminaron besándose.Strike Force Para avanzar en el reciente relación, Ed y Kristin tuvieron una cita doble Leslie Thompkins y Jim Gordon. Scarification Llegado el momento de afianzar su relación, Ed le confesó a Kristin su secreto sobre la muerte de Tom Dougherty. Viendo que aquello era verdad, ella lo trató de monstruo e intentó huir, pero Nygma la acorraló contra una pared y puso sus manos en su cuello y boca para explicarle calmadamente el motivo del asesinato. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos él se dio cuenta de la horrorosa realidad: acababa de sofocar a su amada hasta la muerte. Be Fire Un nuevo ser Al despertar al día siguiente él descubrió que el cuerpo de Kristin no estaba por ningún lado dado que su otra personalidad lo había escondido en el DPGC y la única forma que tuvo de encontrarlo fue siguiendo una serie de acertijos. A la larga esa experiencia le sirvió para combinar sus dos personalidades en una nueva que disfrutaba el juego de casi ser atrapado por la autoridad. Mommy's Little Monster Luego de desmembrar el cuerpo él lo llevó a un bosque para enterrarlo, sin embargo una serie de complicaciones no previstas lo llevaron a cruzarse nuevamente con el Pingüino. Tonight’s the Night De inmediato Nygma llevó al Pingüino a su departamento para ayudarlo en su recuperación y utilizarlo como mentor para refinar el arte del asesinato. Para su infortunio el Pingüino no estaba en condiciones de ayudarlo dado que el reciente asesinato de su madre lo había sumido en una gran depresión. Cansado de tanta lamentación por su perdida Nygma le hizo entender que su madre era una debilidad ya que para personas como ellos el amor era un estorbo que les impedía convertirse en hombres sin temor que no respondían ante nadie.A Bitter Pill to Swallow En los siguiente días Ed tuvo que tolerar al Pingüino como su compañero de cuarto, sin embargo sus problemas se agravaron cuando a Dra. Thompkins empezó a hacer preguntas sobre Kristin. Con gran habilidad él fingió pena mientras le confesó que su amiga lo había abandonado para huir de la ciudad con su ex novio abusivo. No obstante cuando la doctora se marchó él telefoneó a Oswald para pedirle que se deshiciera de las gafas que había conservado de Kristin. The Son of Gotham Relación con el Pingüino Más adelante el Pingüino escondió a Gordon en su casa y gracias a eso Ed sirvió como nexo con el DPGC para llevar a Leslie, Alfred Pennyworth, Bullock y Lucius Fox ante el detective. Worse Than A Crime Semanas después Ed comenzó a en enfrentarse a sus compañeros del DPGC, especialmente Harvey Bullock, para dejar de ser maltratado a tiempo que secretamente le mintió a Gordon sobre su relación con el Pingüino. También tras el arresto de Oswald por el asesinato de Theo Galavan, él lo visitó en prisión antes que lo llevaran a Arkham y le prometió que visitaría la tumba de su madre para llevarle flores. Mr. Freeze Durante la tercera temporada, El Pingüino confiesa sus sentimientos románticos hacia Ed y da la orden de matar al nuevo interés amoroso de Nygma, Isabella. Cuando Ed se entera de lo sucedido, gracias a Barbara, lo rechaza y decide tomar venganza; jura que será el único que matará a Oswald y, posteriormente, duda de sus sentimientos hacia él. La Locura de Ed Cuando Gordon de manera inesperada empezó hacerle preguntas sobre su relación con Kristin antes de su ruptura, la paranoia se apoderó de Ed hasta hacerle creer que el detective estaba tratando de engañarlo para capturarlo. Decidido a no caer, él optó por idear una nueva forma de llevar su reciente rivalidad con Jim a otro nivel. This Ball of Mud and Meanness Para hacer caer a Gordon, Ed llevó adelante un robo en el museo de arte de Gotham y colocó una bomba en la estación de trenes con el fin de recolectar evidencia contra el detective. Luego de eso él asesinó a golpes al oficial Pinkney y dejó un rastro de pistas falsas que eventualmente inculparon a Gordon de ese crimen y lo llevaron a ser encerrado en Blackgate.Mad Grey Dawn Habiéndose enterado de la huida de Gordon por la policía, Ed se asustó al verlo aparecer en su casa pidiéndole ayuda para dar con el asesino de Pinkney. Nygma logró aparentar inocencia frente a Jim pero cuando este llamó “psicópata” al asesino él no pudo seguir manejando su compostura. Dada la evidencia del caso Gordon no tardó en descubrir que Ed era la persona que buscaba pero antes de poder arrestarlo Nygma lo electrocutó con un aparato colocado bajo su silla. Acto seguido trató de llevarse al detective al bosque para enterrarlo, pero Jim pudo escaparse a pesar de recibir un disparo en la pierna. Al día siguiente Selina Kyle se presentó en el DPGC para informar haber escuchado a Gordon decir que el Pingüino le había dicho dónde estaban enterrados los cuerpos. Al ser invadido por la paranoia Ed se trasladó al bosque para llevarse los restos de Kristin pero allí fue interceptado por Gordon y el resto de la policía. Tras su arresto fue enviado al Asilo Arkham. Into the Woods Vida en Arkham Durante su estadía en Arkham Ed se dio cuenta que Hugo Strange, director del asilo, también buscaba acabar con Gordon. Motivado por la curiosidad, y ayudado por varios pacientes a los que manipuló fácilmente, Nygma terminó descubriendo un ascensor secreto que conectaba Arkham con las instalaciones de Indian Hill, lugar donde se llevaban a cabo una serie de experimentes aberrantes. Azrael '' Aterrorizado por ese descubrimiento Ed se coló en los conductos de aires para intentar escapar del asilo pero sorpresivamente allí se cruzó nuevamente con Selina Kyle, la cual le indicó el camino para salir de Arkham a cambio del trayecto para llegar hasta el laboratorio secreto de Strange. Tras cumplir con su palabra Nygma se arrastró por el conducto hasta la libertad, sin embargo al llegar al exterior varios guardias de seguridad juntos a sus perros lograron recapturarlo. ''Unleashed '' Luego Nygma regresa a Arkham, compartiendo una celda con Stirk , un interno caníbal. Nygma intenta decirle a Peabody que Strange lo necesitará si va a tratar con Jim Gordon. Strange decide llevar a Nygma sobre eso, indicando que encontró la entrada secreta a Indian Hill. Nygma es contratado como personal de Arkham por Strange y puesto a cargo de descubrir lo que un Bruce Wayne capturado y Lucius Fox saben sobre Indian Hill, así como a quién contaron. Nygma cree que Strange le dio el trabajo porque sabe que Nygma los mataría a ambos y no se inmutaría. Nygma luego establece un temporizador durante cinco minutos, en cuyo tiempo el gas venenoso se arrojaría a la habitación y mataría a Bruce y Lucius. Nygma pregunta si saben quién financia Indian Hill. Bruce respondió "Wayne Enterprises", y Nygma dice que tiene razón. Entonces Nygma pregunta si saben quién controla todo Gotham. Bruce responde incorrectamente, y Nygma deja entrar el gas en la habitación, pero solo deja inconscientes a Bruce y Lucius. Nygma le dice a Strange que Bruce no sabe todo, y Strange le dice que hizo un buen trabajo. Nygma pregunta quién controla Gotham, y Strange dice que tendría que matar a Nygma si se lo contara. Strange dice que aprenderán mucho de Nygma, y luego un guardia agarra a Nygma y lo encierra en una celda. Más tarde, Jim saca a Nygma y lo ayuda a entrar en la habitación con la bomba. Jim encierra a Nygma en una celda Temporada 3 Liberación del Asilo Nygma comenzó a recibir visitas de Oswald, quien desde entonces ha regresado a su ser anterior. Oswald había perdonado a Nygma por haberlo expulsado previamente y le había traído regalos, uno de los cuales incluía un suéter para mantener a Nygma abrigado en la celda fría. Durante una visita en particular (seis meses después del incidente de Indian Hill) Oswald le trae una caja de rompecabezas que se dice que está avanzada hasta el punto de que se transmite de generación en generación, pero Nygma lo resuelve con éxito en varios segundos.Le agradece a Oswald el gentil gesto y deja claro cuánto lo siente por haberlo maltratado, algo que Oswald lo perdona. Comienzan a hablar sobre el Fish Mooney resucitado a quien Oswald teme y reflexiona sobre por qué lo perdonó cuando escapó junto con los otros "monstruos" de Strange meses antes. Nygma le recuerda a Oswald que "los pingüinos comen pescado". Unos días más tarde, Nygma es certificada como una persona sensata, causándole confusión debido a que solo sirvió por un corto tiempo y fue encerrado por matar a tres personas. Cuando el alcaide del asilo lo ve en las puertas, le asegura a Nygma que está seguro de que está completamente sano. En realidad, Oswald pagó al alcaide para liberar a Nygma, y un feliz Nygma se da cuenta de esto cuando Oswald se detiene en una limusina, y lo saluda. Jefe de Personal de Oswald Siendo liberado de Arkham bajo la influencia de Oswald, Nygma está en deuda con él y lo ayuda a dirigir su campaña de alcalde legítimamente después de descubrir que Oswald estaba haciendo que Butch sobornara a los votantes para que lo elijan. Edward fue contra Oswald y retiró los pagos que había hecho Butch .Al descubrir esto, Oswald amenazó con matar a Butch solo para que se revelara en la televisión en vivo que Oswald había ganado legítimamente por una mayoría abrumadora sin la necesidad de soborno, mostrando a Oswald que la gente estaba con él con un acertijo de amor. Muy contento, Oswald anuncia a Edward Nygma, su jefe de gabinete, para gran decepción de Butch. Víctimas Edward asesinó a 19 personas en total: * '''Tom Dougherty '''apuñalado varias veces * 'Kristin Kringle ahogada (accidente) * '''Cazador '''Golpeado con una pala * '''Leonard asesinado junto a Oswald * Carl Pinkney '''golpeado con una barra * '''Tarquin Stemmel (Indirectamente) Golpeado con un trofeo de golf por Oswald * 2 gangsters disparo * 6 Personas '''asesinadas por no pasar su prueba * '''2 Actores de Teatro '''asesinados con una espada * '''Miembro de una pandilla '''soplado * '''Anciana en silla de ruedas '''la arrojo por la ventana al ser testigo del desastre que habia provocado en el lugar seguro. * '''Enfermera '''disparo * '''Policía Posible disparo Personalidad Edward es un sujeto extrovertido que disfruta de hacer acertijos para todo el mundo. Su trabajo es una fuente constante de acertijos, sin embargo sus gustos no son bien vistos por sus compañeros de trabajo. A pesar de su personalidad alegre, amable y a veces timida, él es obligado a soportar maltratos por parte de otros policías lo que generalmente mina la confianza en si mismo. Galería Primera temporada 31548.jpg Gotham_106_RailRoadBridge_8355_hires2_595_slogo.jpg Gotham_108_emptylot_12310_hires1.jpg Gotham_108_emptylot_12469_hires1.jpg GED.jpg GSH.jpg U99q8X3.jpg 34638.jpg 35037.jpg 35039.jpg Segunda temporada Gotham_S2E2d.jpg Gotham_S2E2c.jpg Gotham_S2E2m.jpg Gotham_S2E4i.jpg Gotham_S2E4j.jpg Gotham_S2E5a.jpg Gotham_S2E5b.jpg Gotham_S2E5c.jpg Gotham_S2E9a.jpg Gotham_S2E9d.jpg Gotham_S2E11b.jpg Gotham_S2E15d.jpg Gotham_S2E15f.jpg Gotham_S2E16b.jpg Gotham_S2E16c.jpg Gotham_S2E17a.jpg Gotham_S2E17b.jpg Gotham_S2E17d.jpg Gotham_S2E17f.jpg Gotham_S2E20f.jpg Gotham_S2E20g.jpg Gotham_S2E21e.jpg Tercera temporada Gotham_S3E3m.jpg Gotham_S3E5h.jpg Gotham_S3E6e.jpg Gotham_S3E6f.jpg Gotham_S3E6h.jpg Gotham_S3E6k.jpg Gotham_S3E6l.jpg Gotham_S3E7b.jpg Gotham_S3E7j.jpg Gotham_S3E7k.jpg Gotham_S3E7o.jpg Gotham_S3E7r.jpg Gotham_S3E7s.jpg Gotham_S3E8a.jpg Gotham_S3E8b.jpg Gotham_S3E8c.jpg Gotham_S3E8o.jpg Gotham_S3E8p.jpg Gotham_S3E10b.jpg Gotham_S3E10d.jpg Gotham_S3E10e.jpg Gotham_S3E12l.jpg Gotham_S3E15a.jpg Gotham_S3E15b.jpg Gotham_S3E15e.jpg Gotham_S3E15h.jpg Gotham_S3E15i.jpg Gotham_S3E15j.jpg Gotham_S3E15l.jpg Gotham_S3E15n.jpg Gotham_S3E15o.jpg Gotham S3E17e.jpg Gotham_S3E17m.jpg Gotham_S3E19j.jpg Gotham_S3E19k.jpg Gotham_S3E20c.jpg Gotham_S3E20e.jpg Gotham_S3E20f.jpg Gotham_S3E20o.jpg Gotham_S3E20p.jpg Cuarta temporada Gotham S4E05d.jpg Gotham S4E05g.jpg Gotham S4E05h.jpg Gotham S4E05i.jpg Gotham S4E06d.jpg Gotham_S4E08c.jpg Gotham_S4E08d.jpg Gotham_S4E08f.jpg Gotham_S4E08m.jpg Gotham_S4E08n.jpg Gotham_S4E12a.png Gotham_S4E12k.png Gotham_S4E12l.png Gotham_S4E12m.png Gotham_S4E12o.png Gotham_S4E12p.png Gotham-S4E14j.jpg Gotham-S4E14k.jpg Gotham-S4E14l.jpg Gotham_S4E19h.jpg Gotham_S4E19m.jpg Gotham_S4E19n.jpg Gotham_S4E19p.jpg Gotham_S4E20c.jpg Gotham_S4E20d.jpg Gotham_S4E20f.jpg Gotham_S4E22a.jpg Quinta temporada Gotham_S5E04j.png Gotham_S5E05k.png Gotham_S5E06c.png Gotham_S5E06d.png Gotham_S5E06n.png Gotham S5E08a.png Gotham S5E08b.png Gotham S5E08c.png Gotham S5E08d.png Gotham S5E08l.png Gotham_S5E10k.png Gotham_S5E10l.png Gotham_S5E10n.png Gotham_S5E11b.png Gotham_S5E11o.png Gotham_S5E12k.png Gotham_S5E12l.png Gotham_S5E12m.png Referencias }} Categoría:Personajes de Gotham Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Policía Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Internos del Asilo Arkham